The Big Time Newbies!
by Woodward-ed
Summary: Well, um just read. This used to be an oc contest which is now OVER! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Hey, I'm Woodward-ed. I'm making this OC contest and here is my OC

Name: Allison Vernon Ward

Nickname: Allie, Drapiana, Drapette.

Occupation: Works as a waitress at the Drapes hangout

Age: 18

Looks: Long blonde hair, brown eyes, sun-kissed skin, Red lips and slim body

Stereotype: Bad-girl

What she says when

Happy: "I am now Drape happy!"

Shocked: "WHAT THE DRAPE!

Sad: *Sigh*

Mad: "I WILL GET MY GANG TO GO GAGA ON YOU"

Her love interest: Cry-baby

Relationships

Allison: She is Allison

Cry-baby: SHE LOVES HIM!

Kendall: Eh

James: He needs to stop flirting with her

Carlos: Eh

Logan: He does her with homework

Camille: Who

Jo: Who

Jen (Jennifer 3): Ugh

Jenny (Jennifer 2): Not cool

Jennifer (Jennifer 1): No way!

Name: Johnny Waker

Nicknames: Cry-baby (Called that all the time)

Occupation: Biker

Age: 18

Looks: Black hair, brown eyes, sun-kissed skin, skin-color lips and fit body

Stereotype: Bad-boy

What he says when

Happy: "I am now Drape happy!"

Shocked: "WHAT THE DRAPE!

Sad: *Sigh*

Mad: "I WILL GET MY GANG TO GO GAGA ON YOU"

His love interest: Allison

Allison: HE LOVES HER!

Cry-baby: He is Cry-baby

Kendall: Eh

James: Eh.

Carlos: Too random

Logan: He does his homework

Camille: She's. OK

Jo: No.

Jen (Jennifer 3): Meh, she needs to stop flirting with me

Jenny (Jennifer 2): Meh, she needs to stop flirting with me

Jennifer (Jennifer 1): Meh, she needs to stop flirting with me

Mrs. Knight: Who

Katie: She's ok

Bitters: Eh

APP

**Name:**

**Nickname:**

**Looks:**

**Occupation:**

**Age:**

**Stereotype:**

**What he/she says when **

**Happy: **

**Shocked: **

**Sad: **

**Mad: **

**His love interest: **

**Allison: **

**Cry-baby: **

**Kendall:**

**James: **

**Carlos:**

**Logan:**

**Camille:**

**Jo:**

**Jen (Jennifer 3):**

**Jenny (Jennifer 2):**

**Jennifer (Jennifer 1):**

**Mrs. Knight:**

**Katie:**

**Bitters:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Accepted:**

**The sweet and crazy skater girl- Dani! Here is her form!**

**Name: Daniella Breanne Lambert******

**Nickname: Dani, Dee******

**Looks: Long straight black hair with blonde dyed underneath it, hazel eyes, nose pierced, 5'2", curvy, fair skin******

**Occupation: She cooks/serves at her family's pizza parlor******

**Age: 17******

**Stereotype: Sweet and crazy skater girl******

**What he/she says when******

**Happy: "I AM THE MASTER COMMANDER!"******

**Shocked: "Well that escalated quickly..."******

**Sad: "Aw, that's no bueno..."******

**Mad: "YOU WANNA GO, BRO?"******

**Her love interest: Carlos******

**Allison: She thinks she's pretty cool******

**Cry-baby: He scares her a bit******

**Kendall: He's one of her best friends and she considers him as her older brother******

**James: She likes to tease him for caring so much about his appearance******

**Carlos: She has a huge crush on him and she always try to act cool in front of him******

**Logan: She thinks he's cool, but he needs to loosen up******

**Camille: She kinda scares Dani because she's slapped her while preparing for an audition******

**Jo: She thinks she's nice******

**Jen (Jennifer 3): Doesn't like her******

**Jenny (Jennifer 2): Doesn't like her******

**Jennifer (Jennifer 1): Doesn't like her******

**Mrs. Knight: She thinks of her like a mother******

**Katie: She thinks of her as a younger sister******

**Bitters: She likes to pull pranks on him all the time**

**Here is the Good and Bad girl, Ria!**

**Name: Ariana Mehta******

**Nickname: Ria******

**Looks: Long brown hair with purple highlights. Hazel eyes. 5'3 and a lil****  
****chubby******

**Occupation: Waitress at Olive Garden to make money so she could be a singer******

**Age: 17******

**Stereotype: Bad Girl and Good Girl mixed******

**What he/she says when******

**Happy: OMG! SHUT THE FRONT DOOR! THAT'S AWESOMESAUCE!******

**Shocked: O.. M... G. What the heck?******

**Sad: Stupidsauce! I can't believe it! :(******

**Mad: SHUT THE F UP AND GET LOST!******

**His love interest: James******

**Allison: is awesome******

**Cry-baby: Sometimes******

**Kendall: He's cool. I like his eyebrows******

**James: Why cant he flirt with me? I love him.******

**Carlos: has to stop flirting with me. But he seems like a cool kid. We could****  
****be really great friends.******

**Logan: Really smart. Could help me a lot******

**Camille: amazing actress******

**Jo: Really pretty. Could be mean if she wants. She cool******

**Jen (Jennifer 3): Eh******

**Jenny (Jennifer 2): Eh******

**Jennifer (Jennifer 1): she's ok******

**Mrs. Knight: really helpful******

**Katie: Love her!******

**Bitters: Has to control his attitude**

**Last but not least**

**Name: Shreya Walker****  
****Nickname: Shrey shrey, shrey, shrub****  
****Looks: Shoulder lenght black curls, big brown eyes, caramel skin, 5 foot 4, slim****  
****Occupation: singer****  
****Age: 17****  
****Stereotype: well most people would class her as quiet and creative but shes not preppy or goth or scene so mostly quiet and normal.****  
****What he/she says when****  
****Happy: Yay!****  
****Shocked: OH MY GLOB****  
****Sad: leave me alone****  
****Mad: F*** U B****. then she swears a lot.****  
****Her love interest: Carlos****  
****Allison: Allison is alright we talk in home room at school.****  
****Cry-baby: he's ok I don't talk to him too much****  
****Kendall: My best guy friend :D****  
****James: My annoying friend****  
****Carlos: My boyfriend who loves me as much as i love him. Which is a lot!****  
****Logan: Like her brother!****  
****Camille: Her best friend****  
****Jo: they're frenemies. They playfully have slap fights but don't dislike each other****  
****Jen (Jennifer 3): meh****  
****Jenny (Jennifer 2): meh****  
****Jennifer (Jennifer 1): meh****  
****Mrs. Knight: Like a mother to her****  
****Katie: her partner in crime!****  
****Bitters: hates him. Reaaaaaaaaaaaallllllyyyy  
annoying.**

**Thx to Everyone who submitted and if your OC did not get picked then I'm sorry!**


	3. Chapter 3

(The cover picture is what Allison and Cry-baby look like)

Allison's POV

I combed my blonde hair with my blue brush. My brown orbs just stared at my mirror. A smile appeared on my face.

:::DING DONG:::

Oh, Cry-baby must be here. I grabbed my leather jacket that said 'Cry-baby' and put it on. I grabbed my duffle bag and went out

Cry-baby's POV

I parked my 1953 Ford Mainline in Allison's driveway. I went out of my car, walked over to her door and rang her doorbell. She opened the door. "Ready to go?" I asked. She smiled and nodded. We were going to the palm woods. I grabbed her bag and put it in the trunk (His bag is there too, so don't worry). She went in the car and so did I. "Let's GO!" she exclaimed. We drove off.

I parked the car in the parking lot. We both got out. I grabbed her and carried her bridal style all the way to the lobby despite her protest (Did I Write That Right?). I finally let her down but when I did she whacked me on the head. "OW!" I muttered. We turned around only to see 3 girls

1 had long brown hair with purple highlights, hazel eyes and she was a little bit chubby. She had to be about 5'3

The 2nd one had shoulder length black curls, big brown eyes, caramel skin and she was slim. She had to be 5'4

The last one had long black hair that looked like it used to be blonde, hazel eyes, her nose is pierced and fair skin. She had to be 5'2. I was about to say something when Allison grabbed my hand and said "Hi, I'm Allison and this is MY BOYFRIEND, Cry-baby". Well, someone is insecure. I tell her all the time that she is beautiful. I'm still wondering why she doesn't believe me.

Allison's POV

I began to feel insecure. I grabbed Cry-baby's hand. I said "Hi, I'm Allison and this is MY BOYFRIEND, Cry-baby". The girls smiled and nodded "I'm Dani, that's Ria and that girl over there is Sherya" The girl named Dani said pointing to each girl.


End file.
